Abomination
Real Name: Emil Blonsky *Current Alias: Abomination *Aliases: Agent R-7, the Ravager of Worlds *Affiliation: Ally of the Abominations and the Forgotten; Former member of Mephisto's Legion Accursed & KGB; Former partner of the Rhino, crew of the starship Andromeda, agent of the Galaxy Master, and MODOK. *Base of Operations: Mobile *Alignment: Bad *Identity: Secret Identity *Citizenship: Croatian (formerly Yugoslavian) *Marital Status: Estranged *Occupation: Professional Criminal, Former secret agent; Fugitive, former university professor *Education: Unspecified degree in Literature *Gender: Male *Height: 6'8" (Abomination); 5'10" (Blonsky) *Weight: 980 lbs (as Abomination); 180 lbs (Blonsky) *Eyes: Green (as Abomination); Blue (Blonsky) *Hair: No Hair (as Abomination); Blond (Blonsky) *Skin: Green *Unusual Features: The Abomination has green and scaly skin, two toes on each foot, webbed ears, and a ridged brow. He also possesses a massively muscled body with proportions considerably beyond those of an ordinary human. *Origin: As a communist spy at Gamma Base in New Mexico, Blonsky acitvated Dr. Bruce Banner's gamma ray machine and bombared himsefl with a greater dosage of gamma rays that that which mutated Banner into the Hulk. Since specific gamma ray mutation is determined by variations of genetic material, Blonsky's transformation resulted in a less human-looking form that Hulk's. *Universe: Earth-616 *Place of Birth: Zagreb, Croatia (formerly Yugoslavia) *Place of Death: Russia Powers The gamma raditation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 2,000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of 200 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hullk's. His fists are capable of striking with a maximum force force equivalent to 500 pounds of TNT. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. He can jump 870 feet straight into the air. He has been known to cover a distance of 2 miles in a single bound. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, up to 3,500 Fahrenheit, great cold without freezing, down to -175 Fahrenheit, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Category:Characters